


Reflections

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: A much-needed haircut gives Gojyo an opportunity to discover something about himself... and Hakkai, too.  Minor spoilers for Blast Volume 3.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



"I can't believe my hair's gotten so long," Gojyo said as he watched Hakkai set an old towel, a comb, and a pair of scissors on the old wooden table in his room. The equally old chair he sat in creaked in complaint as he slouched back, and he wrapped a length of blood-red hair around his finger to examine its frayed ends. "But you don't need to cut it all proper, Hakkai, I'll just hack some of it off."

"Nonsense," Hakkai said, and he reached over and liberated the hair from Gojyo's fingers. "Why else did I buy these shears? There's no sense in taking a knife to it." He gave Gojyo's hair a gentle tug. "Sit up, please."

Gojyo complied, and let Hakkai drape the towel around his shoulders. He had to admit that Hakkai had a point; it wasn't like they were out on the road, and sleeping in makeshift campsites every night--they'd been staying with Sharak Sanzo and her men for almost a month. They even had their own rooms. But even though Gojyo welcomed the much-needed rest, two years of constant travel had imbued a sort of wanderlust in him, an... uneasiness? in staying in any one place for too long. He embraced the extended stay as much as he distrusted it. 

He succumbed to the gentle hypnosis of the tug of the comb through his hair, the _snip-snip-snip_ of the scissors, and the brush of Hakkai's fingers against his skin. Why had he argued against this? Why would he take away any excuse for Hakkai to touch him?

"There, all done," Hakkai said, and he reached over Gojyo's shoulder to set the scissors on the table. "It's a much more manageable length now." He carefully gathered the towel up and folded it, and then he wiped some stray hairs off the back of Gojyo's neck with one of the corners.

Gojyo couldn't help shivering when he felt Hakkai's fingers on the back of his neck, at the spot where he knew the demon mark stained his skin.

"Have you been all right?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo knew he wasn't referring to their last bout of injuries, which had healed weeks ago. "Yeah, there's nothing funny going on. Sometimes I think things smell and taste sharper--brighter? But hell, that could be the altitude."

Hakkai chuckled. 

"I wish I could look at it, though," Gojyo said, "and see what it _really_ looks like. You assholes made it sound like a pile of shit." He got up and stood in front of the chipped mirror that hung above the washstand, twisting his head to try and get a glimpse of the mark. 

"Do you have your shaving mirror in your pack?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wait and see." Hakkai retrieved the small mirror from Gojyo's duffel bag and stood behind him, positioning it behind Gojyo's head.

Gojyo swept his hair over to one side and shifted until the mark's reflection came into view. His heart thudded against his ribs as his gaze traveled over the intertwining curves of the mark. "It doesn't look like shit," he said. "It's not really coiled, either, it kind of twists on itself."

"If you remember, I did say that it looked cool," Hakkai said, and he reached out to trace the mark's outline. "To me, it looks like fire. See the heart of the flame there?" He tapped its center. "From there it sparks and flickers outward."

"Yeah, you're right," Gojyo said, and he peered in the mirror to get a closer look. "I think it looks kind of badass. And sexy." He tilted his head back to grin at Hakkai. "You even said so yourself, when you made me put my jacket on." His grin widened when he saw a blush redden Hakkai's cheeks.

"I was trying to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well." Gojyo returned his attention to the mark. "Does it move at all? Like yours?" He thought it would be pretty damn cool if it flickered like a real flame. 

"No," Hakkai said, and then he laughed. "Don't look so disappointed."

Gojyo let go of his hair and looked at Hakkai's face in the mirror. "Thanks for showing it to me, Hakkai."

Hakkai's reflected gaze met his, quiet and serious. "I meant it, you know. What I said that day."

Gojyo's heart started thudding again. "So what are you saying, that we'll just go crazy together? You keep talking like that, babe, and I'm gonna think you're halfway there already, and making it hard for me to catch up." He yelped in surprise when Hakkai gripped his hair, pulled his head back, and moved in close.

"Will you?" Hakkai asked in a harsh whisper, his lips brushing against Gojyo's ear. "Will you catch up? If that time comes, will you follow me into the dark?"

"I'll follow you anywhere," Gojyo replied huskily. He was more than a little turned on by Hakkai's sudden aggression. "I followed you here, didn't I? I didn't come on this shitty joyride to sit in the back with the monkey and watch Blondie's hair wave in the wind. I came with you."

"Gojyo." 

Hakkai's grip on his hair loosened, and Gojyo took immediate advantage. He twisted around and gripped Hakkai's shirt, pulling him close until their mouths met in an urgent kiss. He groaned when Hakkai pushed him against the wall. "Easy with the mirror there, pal," he murmured against Hakkai's mouth, "we've already got enough bad luck to last a lifetime."

"I agree," Hakkai said, and they shifted away from the mirror. Their mouths met again, and Hakkai's kisses were hungry, demanding, and desperate.

A series of hard thumps on the door startled them both, followed by Goku's voice. "Gojyo! Supper's ready downstairs. Tell Hakkai if you see him before I do."

They waited quietly, panting breaths mingling, until they heard Goku tromp down the hallway.

Gojyo met Hakkai's turbulent gaze. "Supper's ready downstairs," he said, and grinned.

They laughed, and just like that, the moment passed. Hakkai let go of Gojyo's hair, pausing to run his fingers through the newly-shorn strands. "I suppose we should go."

"Yeah," Gojyo said, "but wait a second." He cupped his hand behind Hakkai's neck, tugging him closer to kiss him again, this time slow and sweet, and full of promise. When they broke apart he cupped Hakkai's face in his hands. "No more talk about darkness, and going crazy, all right?"

Hakkai nodded.

Gojyo brushed his thumb along Hakkai's cheekbone. "The only place I want to follow you now is _home._ We'll finish this shitty mission, go the hell home, and fuck each other senseless." And at this point, Gojyo didn't really care who fucked who; after what had just happened, he had a feeling that Hakkai would be in charge either way.

"That sounds like an eminently reasonable plan," Hakkai said as they walked to the door. "And it is probably best to wait until we get back, because I have no doubt that you will be very loud."

 _Yeah, he's definitely in charge._ Gojyo burst out laughing, and followed Hakkai to join the others.


End file.
